When Friendship Dies
by wolf speaker9
Summary: When Aragorn and Legolas are caught in a surprise orc attack a race against time begins to save them from themselves
1. Chapter 1

This story is inspired by the MELLON CHRONICLES, if you have not read these stories then the character relations may not make sense.

Simply put Aragorn is the adopted son of Elrond. He thinks of Elladan and Elrohir as brothers. Legolas is like a brother to him.

During the story Aragorn may be refered to as: Estel, the/a ranger

I sometimes use Elvish words in my writing. Translations will be at the end of the chapters is needed.

* * *

Thunder rumbled loudly over head, followed swiftly by the sharp chrack of lightning which illuminated the scene below. A ranger was kneeling in the middle of the battle field, the ground beneath him churned to mud and soaked with the blood of the fallen. The heavens opened on the scene and as the rain poured down the ranger bent his head lower his hair falling to obscure his face as the rain washed away his tears. His sword lay forgotten beside him his attention fixed on the figure which lay on the ground before him. The long golden hair made the figure stand out clearly from the dead which surrounded them and was horrendously matted with blood. Though he still gripped his bow the arm was broken, stood on as he lay prone on the ground, anything else Aragorn could only guess though he knew there was no point, the damage had already been done. He lay as though sleeping but as Aragorn awkwardly scooped him up into his arms, as best as the manacles which bound his wrists would allow, he knew that he would not awake. The heavy footsteps of the orc which had captured him came close and seeing the ranger cradling the elf, laughed. Aragorn shuddered and thought desperately of how it had all gone wrong.

_Earlier that day_

The sun dawned brightly filling the forest through which the two friends walked. The birds and animals around them sung and called as they began their morning. Legolas laughed loudly his musical tone light and carefree as he listened to his friend. Aragorn best known to him as Estel was regaling to him the latest tale of what he and his two adopted brothers Elladan and Elrohir had been up to. Estel smiled and shook his head 'but that's not all Adar never guessed! How my brothers managed that I don't think I will ever know'

'I am going ask them when we arrive' Legolas gasped as he laughed

'You had better not let on to Elrond' Estel replied looking sharply across as his friend 'we have only just managed to fix it'

'Peace Mellon-nin I will do no such thing as you well know' he chided softly

'Except that time with the horses' Estel retorted playfully 'and when we...'

'Enough!' Legolas interrupted 'how was I to know he was just around the corner...'

'No no you did it on purpose' Estel said giving his friend a playful shove away.

Legolas put on an affronted look but promptly shoved his friend back harder with a laugh. Estel who was not paying attention to the path promptly tripped down a rabbit hole and went sprawling on the ground. Legolas doubled up in laughter as Estel lay on the floor.

'Oh I'll get you for that' Estel called clambering to his feet and running at his friend who dodged away still laughing helplessly. 'Got to catch me first' he called running off down the path.

'Oy! Get back here!' Aragorn called as he took off after his still laughing friend.

* * *

Aragorn blinked hearing the harsh laugh of the orc instead of his friend. He blinked and fresh tears fell landing on the long golden hair. They had run straight into the trap, their laughter had drowned out the silence in the forest around them and they had paid no attention to their surroundings. The first Aragorn knew something was wrong was when Legolas skidded to a stop in front of him causing him to nearly run into the back of his friend. There was not even time to ask what was wrong before the orc's burst from the trees around them, completely surrounding them both. Battle honed skills awoke instantly as they drew blade and bow to fight. Instinctively turning back to back against the onslaught, they knew that they could not win but had no choice but to fight.

Aragorn gasped sharply as the orc dragged him cruelly to his feet, hauling on his hair causing him to lose his grip on Legolas who slid back to the ground.

'Time to go' the orc growled in his ear and dragged Aragorn away. Twisting round as best he could Aragorn could only watch with growing grief as they left, leaving behind a path covered with the dead and Legolas lying in the middle of it all. Aragorn closed his eyes and turned away feeling his heart growing heavier with every step he took.

* * *

_In Rivendell_

Elrond stepped to the window and closed the shutters with a sigh as the storm raged on outside. Turning he stepped across to a small bedside table and lit the small night light kept there. He had hoped his adopted son Estel returning with Legolas would have been home tonight. He knew though that with the storm lasting most of the day they would have sought shelter rather than travel through it. Stepping out the bedroom he met his two sons Elladan and Elrohir waiting in the corridor.

'Have they arrived yet Ada?' Elrohir asked'

'No the weather will have stopped them travelling today' Elrond replied 'they will be here once the storm eases'

Elladan smiled 'I can't wait to see Legolas again it has been to long since he graced our halls with his presence' he paused slightly 'Estel is always going to see Legolas maybe he does not like us any more' he laughed at the jest

Elrond shook his head 'Nay you know its because every time Estel brings Legolas here you two end up getting them both caught up in trouble' he reproved gently 'now off to bed with you there hunting still to be done if you want a feast for when they arrive'

Smiling the twins turned and headed for their respective rooms 'Ok night ada'

Elrond cast one last glance into the room and wondered where Estel and Legolas had found to sleep tonight before gently closing the door and heading for his own room.

* * *

Elvish translations:

Ada: dad

Adar: father

Mellon nin: friend/ my friend

Nay: No

Please read and review :)


	2. Chapter 2

The storm raged on for three more days. The twins hunted in the brief lulls between the downpours but never went far to save being soaked when the rain started again. Elrond instructed the fires to be lit to keep out the chill and the damp knowing how easily his human son got sick. Dry sets of clothes were laid out ready in both Estel's room and the adjoining guest room in which Legolas would be staying. As the rain eased off on the fourth day and the storm moved away the twins waited restlessly for the travellers to arrive. Amusing themselves they practised their archery next to the courtyard but still no-one did not arrive. Elrond reassured them needlessly saying how the storm may have delayed them further away, which the twins well knew. As the sixth day drew to a close though and they still had not appeared even Elrond was slightly worried.

'Tomorrow Ada can we go out and meet them' Elladan asked

Elrond sighed knowing full well they really meant to go and look for them, but the sense of something being amiss would not leave him, so he agreed.

* * *

Aragorn groaned as he was jerked awake again as he stumbled and fell to his knees. The orc's had been marching none stop for days, he didn't know how long, his mind was slow and sluggish, he was asleep on his feet. The orc holding the rope attached to the chain of his manacles growled impatiently and tugged hard dragging him along until he staggered back to his feet. They headed ever onward, to where he could not tell, any more than he knew where he was now. Groaning he carried on following the orc's as a new day dawned. Squinting against the harsh sun which rose over the mountains in the distance he thought only of his desperate thirst, kept at bay until now by the rain, and the hunger gnawing at his belly. He could only pray they stopped soon he knew he could not take much more than this.

* * *

A sharp and constant pain slowly dragged through his conscience. The cawing of crows and ravens rung in his hears but muffled and far away sounding. He turned his face away from the pain slightly and closed his eyes as a dull roaring filled his ears and darkness flooded over him.

* * *

As the day dawned Elladan and Elrohir swiftly saddled their horses. They each carried saddlebags filled with provisions and dry clothes should they be needed. Mounting up they waved goodbye to their father as he stood on the steps before turning and riding out through the gates

'Valar bring them all home save' Elrond breathed as he watched his sons ride out of sight.

Despite knowing that Estel and Legolas could be very close by the twins chose horseback simply because it was faster. Also they knew if they did run into them at the entrance to the valley they could claim to have been off on a hunting expedition. As they cantered swiftly along the path leading away from Rivendell the twins joked lightly of meeting them around the corner to ease the tension they both inexplicably felt. By mid day they had slowed to a walk and all joking had passed at the lack of the two they sought. As they continued on through the forest they lapsed slowly into silence each wondering what had kept the two travellers for so long. Evening began to draw in but neither suggested stopping for the night, so they rode on each still lost in their own thoughts and worries for the two and now for Elrond left at home worrying about all four.

Elrond again found himself in his adopted son's room. He had lit the small night light hours before and now carried it to the window where he set it down. Looking out he prayed that the light would guide them all safely home. Drawing up a chair he sat by the window and waited and prayed through the long hours of the night. Losing himself in his own thoughts, and fears, he tried hard not to think of how many nights in the past he had spent like this awaiting his son's safe return. Seeking out the brightest star, Earendil, he dreamed of the new day dawning and bringing is sons back home.

* * *

Far away Aragorn slumped to the ground when the orc's finally stopped for the night. Not caring to find somewhere more comfortable, despite the harsh twigs which jabbed into him, he lay on the ground exhaustion settling over his limbs like a heavy blanket. Unable to even draw his cloak over him for warmth he curled up tucking his knees in as best he could. Looking upwards he sought out the brightest star in the sky Earendil. Closing his eyes he prayed this night would never end for he knew only that dawn would bring only more endless travelling. He drifted off swiftly into the deepest of sleeps his exhausted body graving the same release as his emotionally drained mind.

He failed to stir even when his captures staked his chains into the ground for the night. Escape the last thing on his mind.

* * *

Dawn broke to find the twins still searching as they journeyed further away from home. During the night they had dismounted to ensure they did not miss any sign of a camp made for the night and to give the horse some rest from the constant travelling. Emerging into a clearing they stopped and released their horses to graze freely for a while, while they scouted out the surrounding area. As they stood and listened to the forest around them Elrohir became aware of the increased calls of the birds nearby. Puzzled he looked over to his brother, reading the unspoken question in his brother's face Elladan nodded 'I noticed it to'

Looking around them Elrohir found a silver ash which was suitable to climb and swiftly swung himself up into its lower branches and followed closely by his brother. Scaling the tree swiftly they reached the uppermost branches and scanned the forest and sky, both soon spotted a large gathering of crows and ravens circling in the air on the morning thermals coming off the next rise. That many birds in one place they both knew could only mean one thing, carrion. Leaping back down the tree branches the gathered their horses and mounted swiftly. Setting off to find the cause of the disturbance both prayed that they were wrong in their conclusions.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn came too swiftly for Aragorn as his captors kicked him cruelly awake. He stared at them through half lidded eyes and tried to summon the will to stand but the energy failed him. His limbs were cold and felt as heavy as lead, his right arm stung and burned where it had been cut during the battle and his mouth felt as dry as a desert. Suddenly a water flask thudded into his ribs, stifling a moan he grabbed at it greedily. There was not much left but he drained it desperately ignoring the fact it was warm and stale, he could not care. Dropping the empty flask he licked his dry cracked lips and winched as they began to bleed. Around him the orc's were breaking camp grumbling and muttering to themselves as they woke and kicked the others awake. Aragorn tried hard not to stare as his guard stood eating in front of him. He obviously enjoying seeing the ranger trying to resist staring at the food. The rangers stomach growled loudly in response to the sight of food and Aragorn quickly looked away. Sneering the orc threw the last of the rock hard biscuits at him. He laughed as he watched the ranger scrabbling around for them and straining desperately for the ones just past the reach of the chains. Others joined in the laughter watching him near breaking his teeth trying to eat them. Aragorn ignored them, he didn't care what he looked like he was too hungry and gave a winch as he bit down hard on the next biscuit. Glancing up quickly he pocketed the last two for later, who knew he thought when he would next be given something to eat.

* * *

As Elladan and Elrohir drew closer the smell of blood grew stronger in the air. The horses grew more and more unsettled flaring their nostrils and tossing their heads to try to rid themselves of the foul odour. The twins patted their necks soothingly talking softly to them in elvish and guiding them forwards. As they rounded the corner onto the ridge they stopped in horror at the scene before them. The path was littered with corpses, large numbers of crows and ravens squabbled among them. Quickly dismounting they tethered their skittish horses and began to search among them dead, praying desperately that they did not find the two they sought. It was soon obvious to them that the dead were orc's which worried them for the foul beasts had not dared venture this close before. Worse yet was the fact that neither of them had heard any news of patrols running into any bands, which left the question of who had killed them?. The crows and ravens cawed loudly at them for interrupting their meal as the hopped away. The twins ignored them searching carefully for any sign that either Aragorn or Legolas were here. The battle they noted had taken place over a week before and so by now the rain had long since washed away any tracks, so they were forced to find something left behind to identify. Suddenly Elrohir gave a cry and ran forward Elladan swiftly followed, leaping over the corpses he soon saw what had caused his brother to cry out. Amongst the dead there was a flash of golden hair which he knew could not belong to any of the orc's lying about them. Praying he was wrong he stepped closer and saw that it was indeed Legolas, falling to his knees beside his brother he gently turned the elf over and felt his blood run cold. Legolas's eyes were closed, 'no' he breathed. Legolas could not be dead.

* * *

Elrond paced worriedly around his study. Though he had not slept much the night before he did not feel tired. He paused and stared at his desk where piles of paperwork waited for his attention debating whether to attempt starting it. He knew it needed to be completed soon to know if they had enough food and supplies to see them through the winter. Sighing he turned his back on the desk, he was in no mood to deal with it now. If he tried, he knew that he would only sit there for hours and not do anything much which would annoy him. Walking over to the bookcase which lined the far wall of his study he picked out a book at random and left. Heading down the stairs he entered the hall of fire where he went to sit in his favourite chair by the fire side, opening the book on his lap he stared into the flames of the fire instead of the words on the page. Losing himself once again to his thoughts he barely felt the hours slide by as he waited.

* * *

Aragorn was lost once again in the strange waking dreams which plagued his exhausted mind. They came so frequently and were so vivid he was rarely sure what was real and what was not. Currently he saw a plunging water fall which changed suddenly into a crackling fire. He tried desperately to cling on to this image, he felt almost like there was actually warmth seeping into him from the fire. Distressingly it was replaced by one of the giant spiders that roamed the mirkwood forests surrounding Legolas's home. Aragorn shuddered with repulsion at the sight and thankfully the images faded allowing him once again to see the real landscape that surrounded him. Aragorn bowed his head under the sudden onslaught of grief at the loss of his friend. The thought of never seeing him again tore at his heart and the pain remained as a constant reminder of what he had lost. Not for the first time Aragorn blamed himself and the guilt swamped him replacing the grief. He allowed himself to be lost again to his dreams, walking blindly ahead as the orc's took him further away.

* * *

Elladan gently moved the dried blood matted hair away from legolas's neck and felt for a pulse. The skin was unnaturally cold beneath his fingers. Gritting his teeth he pressed down, praying beyond belief that he would find a pulse. He paused for several seconds as the truth sunk in, it felt like his own heart stopped and his fingers withdrew involuntarily. A quick glance at his brother's face told Elrohir the pulse was not there. He bowed his head in grief and placed his hand flat on legolas's chest. The loss of any immortal life was hard but for a friend it was devastating. His mind could barely comprehend the information. His thoughts jumped to how he would have to break the news to Elrond, and then to Legolas own father, it hardly bared thinking about. Looking up he blinked as he swore he felt the faintest heart beat beneath his hand. Startled he turned to Elladan who instantly reached out and placed his fingers back on legolas's neck seeking the pulse. Pressing down once more he dared to believe he felt the faintest pulse beneath his fingers. He looked back at his brother not even daring to hope 'he may be too close to mandos's halls'

Elrohir nodded and prayed they had found him in time. Jumping up he ran for the horses 'find Estel' he called as he scanned the bodies he passed frantically for any sign of the ranger. He hated himself for waiting so long. The delay could cost not only Legolas his life but Estel as well. He prayed he was not too late.


	4. Chapter 4

For readers following this story thanks for hanging in there with me and sorry the updates have been so slow. I have been going back and rewriting this story so please re-read the earlier chapters.  
Equally I am rewriting this story now as I go so the updates will be slightly longer than I would like.

* * *

Aragorn shivered as he climbed ever higher. The orc's drove a punishing pace and the toll was beginning to show on the rangers body. His hair hung limb and matted across his gaunt face. Listless eyes paid no head to the surrounding landscape, barely registering the ground in front of his feet . His body once rugged and well muscled was wasted and dirt encrusted. Thoughts flickered sparingly through his weary mind as he struggled to simply put one foot in front of the other. Vaguely he wondered if his brothers and Elrond were looking for them but quickly dragged his mind away as thoughts of Legolas flooded in. Darkly he prayed they did not find him, for how could he go back without Legolas? How could he explain how he had failed to save his friend? And how could he ever tell thrandruil how he was responsible for causing his sons death?

* * *

Elladan hunted desperately for Estel amongst surrounding bodies, turning them over for any clues to the missing rangers whereabouts. Elrohir moved swiftly to transfer Legolas to the back of his horse. He constantly glanced over at his brother watching as he searched praying he found their missing brother.

Spotting a redder patch of earth under one of the upturned bodies Elladan quickly shoved the one next to it aside to reveal Estel's sword half buried in the mud. Digging it out he noticed the blood staining the hilt and guard was clearly the rangers own, meaning he had been injured and forced to drop it. Gritting his teeth he continued his search but he could find no other trace of their missing brother.

Returning to to Elrohir he held out the sword his mind racing. Estel had clearly been here, but where he was now he could not guess. The only comfort he could take was that he was not amongst the dead.

Elrohir turned as his brother returned seemingly empty handed but felt his heart nearly stop at the sight of Estel's sword. He stared as conflicting emotions torn through him. Relief that Estel was not amongst the dead was instantly overtaken by the harsh reality that he has been taken captive, and the inescapable fact of having to tell Elrond.

Steeling himself he focused on the matter at hand, he glanced up at his brother 'we must get Legolas back to rivendale or else there will be no hope for him' Meeting his brothers gaze he saw reflected in his eyes the same desire to keep searching for Estel.

Nodding grimly Elladan quickly moved to his horse and strapped the sword to his pack. Mounting up he looked across to check his brother was seated with Legolas securely before setting off at a gallop.

The horses needed no encouragement to leave each both sensing the urgency in their riders and glad to be away from the battle site.

Racing home the brothers prayed they could get Legolas back in time. They were both aware that time had been against them from the start though neither could have known. Now with evening not far off they would be hard pressed to get home tonight.

* * *

Elrond stirred from his thoughts, the light was fading as evening drew in. With a heavy heart he rose and returned upstairs to replace the unread book on his bookshelf. Crossing to Estel's room he relit the night light and set it back down on the window sill. Staring out at the darkening sky he watched as the stars blinked into view one by one. Sighing he wearily settled down for another sleepless night awaiting his sons return. Thoughts plagued him of reasons for the delay knowing few of them could be good. All the time aware that as more time passed their safe return became more and more unlikely.

Shouts from the courtyard accompanied by the sound of frantic hoof beats jerked Elrond out of his thoughts. The night light had burned low the flame spluttering in the last of the oil though dawn had yet to colour the sky. Standing he stepped quickly to the window and looked into the courtyard below. Lanterns were hurriedly being as two horses raced through the gates and staggered to a stop in the courtyard. A quick glance told Elrond there were only three riders. The third could only be Legolas as the blond hair of the slumped figured was revealed in the lamplight. Closing his emotions he left the room and hurried down the stairs. Crossing the entrance way he exited into the courtyard and swiftly made his way toward the horses. He headed instantly towards the one which carried Legolas concerned etched on his features. One look though at his closed eyes made his step falter and his breath catch in his chest.

Seeing his fathers reaction Elrohir quickly answered the unspoken question 'He may still live ada'

Letting out the breath he barely knew he was holding Elrond nodded and helped gently ease the young prince down from the saddle and onto the stretcher brought to his side.

He looked up as his sons as they joined him 'Estel?'

* * *

'Where is Estel?' Elrond asked again his voice catching slightly as he caught the look that passed between his sons.

Elladan dropped his gaze and reached up to remove the sword tied to his saddle. Turning he showed it to his father. He opened his mouth and then closed it again as he failed to find the words to tell his father. Watching his fathers eyes widen as he understood the unspoken meaning he passed the sword over and let his arms fall limply back to his side.

Elrond studied the blade in his hands noting the blood staining the hilt. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and then turned back to Legolas. Concentrate on one thing at a time he told himself and motioned for the stretcher to be taken up to the infirmary. Striding swiftly after it he concentrated on saving Legolas and prayed that Estel was safe wherever he was.

In the infirmary Elrond set about examining Legolas as his sons hurriedly lit candles to provide extra light as the day dawned. Legolas's pulse was so weak it frightened him and he knew he had to act quickly to prevent the young prince slipping away. The head wound was the worst and the most obvious. Shifting the hair to one side he saw the pale gleam of bone through the dried blood, it would need stitching. Moving on he examined the broken left forearm and was relieved to find that it was not as badly crushed as he first feared, it needed to be splinted and set. Moving aside the mud stained clothing he catalogued the multiple bruises that covered his torso front and back where he had clearly been kicked as he lay.

Straightening up he turned to his sons 'what did this?'

'Orcs' Elladan replied the anger clear in his voice

Elrond frowned concerned by the presence of the foul creatures 'How far away?'

'The north east rise on this side of the mountain pass' Elrohir supplied

A planned ambush the two never saw Elrond thought, though why he could not guess. Pushing those thoughts aside he concentrated on Legolas. The bruising and broken arm were easy enough, however the head wound no-one could tell how much damage there truly was. He rattled a list of supplies off and sent his sons to fetch them. Sighing he looked down at legolas's closed eyes and willed him to return from so close to the halls of Mados.


End file.
